


Soft

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [242]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Soft and sweet where Klaus wakes up next to Caroline and is so in love and marvels that she's there. Canon related or not- just needs an existing string of angst between them prior to this moment that makes it that much more satisfying for Klaus
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

His hand was buried in the ends of her hair. She slept so peacefully in his arms, and he didn’t want to disturb her by moving. More importantly, he didn’t want to startle her awake in a way that sent her running from his bed. 

From him. 

It had been a year since she showed up in New Orleans to claim the eternity he once promised her, and still he feared she would leave as easily as she arrived. The quiet moments like this were the best and the worst, when he could both marvel at his leisure and worry without the reassurance of her affection. 

But she stirred anyway, her eyes blinking open with awareness like a slow sunrise. “Hey,” she croaked, nuzzling into the arm he had kept so carefully beneath her. “Were you watching me sleep again?”

“I can’t help it,” he murmured, desperate to maintain the soft focus around them and protecting their bed from the rest of the world. “You’re beautiful.”

“And cold,” she grumbled back. Her arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close to her. “Warm me up.”

His nose pressed into her hair, and he couldn’t help a smile. “Yes, love.”

_Always_.


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prequel to Soft, where Klaus is adjusting to Caroline being with him, I wanna see some insecurity from the Big Bad Hybrid

Klaus wet his lips, greedily tracking the way her eyes fell to watch. She was really in New Orleans, drinking at one of his favorite haunts, and he still couldn’t believe she was there for him. “Where are you staying, love?”

Lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow, Caroline sipped her drink with a mischievous grin. “I have two suitcases in the trunk of my rental car, but I haven’t picked a hotel yet. Do you have any suggestions? I can’t send for the rest of my things until I have a solid address.”

He leaned forward at that, want heavy in his chest. “Sounds to me like you’re planning to stay for a while.”

“Well,” she shrugged, “this guy once promised to be my last love. Hard to call his bluff without giving him a shot.”

Heart pounding, he stared right into her challenging expression with surely all of his hopes laid bare. “Be certain, Caroline,” he warned. “I need you to tell me what you want.” There was no room for error, not with so much on the line. In a second, all the reasons she might leave him ran through his mind, accompanied by the deep worry this was yet another ploy to distract him.

But her smile was shining with sincerity under the neon lights behind the bar, and she wasn’t that accomplished a liar. “Half your closet to start. Everything else can be negotiated in time.”

His own face hurt with the stretch of his grin, and he dropped a slow kiss to her lips. The taste of her drink lingered sweetly on her mouth, but that might have been the heady buzz of affection going to his head. Careless of the curious eyes around them, he deepened the kiss and let her pull him close. They had _time_ to deal with the fallout, to deal with _everything_. 


End file.
